


Game Over

by kaientai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, I LOVE MOBAS OK, M/M, Pro Gamer Kenma, and a lil bit of mobile legends, the game is loosely based off League of Legends lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: You've been bumping into the pseudo-professional player, kodzuken, in matches lately, and he was getting on the last of your nerves. [DW20]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchamida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamida/gifts).



> for plat, i hope i got you good :3

You had to blink out the surprise from your eyes a couple of times before getting ahold of your senses.

Yep. He's the real deal. 'Kodzuken' was displayed in pale, unassuming letters just below your own poorly thought-out username. The player that you've been matched up against for the past two rank games you've played was now on the same side of the draft pick. You were _teammates_.

You're not certain if the sigh that escaped you was of relief or worry. Sure, you've heard about the rising star that's cleaved through the lower ranks and reached the highest tier within six months alone of playing, but your roles conflicted. You've never been comfortable laning anywhere else aside from the mid lane, but you doubted someone of his skill would sit quietly and let some nobody like you take the reins of his forte. 

So, you tried winning his trust a little; showing your win rate for your main hero (and _his_ main hero, as well, if you remembered correctly) for your teammates to see. A 59.8% win rate with 723 matches for a Mina was _not_ bad. Marksmen were hard to secure stable wins with, after all. 

_**Summoner 1, Flashtronaut:**_ hey isnt that kodzuken guy a top global mina user

You frowned, feeling the pricks of offense like acupuncture needles in your chest. Just before you could re-display your win rate to subtly say, "Hey, I'm here," Kodzuken showed his own win rate for Mina—91.5% with 685 matches. What the fuck?

 _ **Summoner 5, xXLordoftheWingsXx:**_ yea lol

 _ **Summoner 2, RavensInFlight:**_ s3 let the pros handle it plz

Swallowing thickly, you decided to type away on the tiny chatbox in the corner of the screen once the Flashtronaut guy secured a priority tank champion for the first pick. Like hell you weren't going to stand your ground. 

_**Summoner 3, genericusername:** _I can do it ok haha

 _ **Summoner 1, Flashtronaut:**_ w/a 59% winrate? dont think so lmao

 _ **Summoner 3, genericusername:**_ y dont u try playing mina lets see if u get a higher wr :)

 _ **Summoner 1, Flashtronaut:**_ no thanks kid. just let kodzuken play n we good

 _ **Summoner 2, RavensInFlight:**_ how r u in gold rank and still have less than 60% lolololol

 _ **Summoner 5, xXLordoftheWingsXx:**_ dont you believe in kodzu's 91% glory?

You did. God, you've probably been cursed to witness how insane his plays are with Mina in the last two matches you had with him. You weren't even sure if Kodzuken remembered you, but with him having taken your main hero twice, you were forced to play roles you weren't used to—triggering detriment after detriment in every team fight. Your temperance wasn't at its best right now, and if you had to give away the only champion you knew how to manipulate well, you might as well kiss your Rank Points goodbye. 

When it was your turn to pick a champion, your prior confidence was overshadowed by your teammates' mistrust. They kept insisting that you let Kodzuken play Mina for a secure win. Well, they weren't wrong. You knew firsthand that Kodzuken alone can carry your whole team to victory. But... 

_**genericusername has picked Mina (Marksman).** _

The chatbox was flooded immediately with insults you've grown oh-so used to receiving on this hellish battle arena game. You opted to ignore the flurry of borderline death threats as you watched the enemy team secure the champion that would best counter Mina along with a sturdy tank that will definitely be a pain to take out. Sighing, you leaned back into your seat with unease bubbling in your stomach. Maybe you shouldn't have acted so boldly after all...

 _ **Summoner 4, Kodzuken:**_ can you all just shut up and let them play? 

Brows raised, you re-read Kodzuken's message for about five times until it was his turn to pick his champion. He let the red timer at the top of the screen run out first before picking a sustainable support champion. The interface shifted so that each player could select their battle spells and finalize equipment builds. In the middle of your own preparation, you noticed that no one preceded Kodzuken's last message. Huh. Turns out he wasn't like those pretentious pro players that trash-talked to no end after all.

* * *

_**Kodzuken:**_ you are such a FUCKING IDIOT

Or not. 

_**Flashtronaut:**_ told u theyre trash bro

 _ **xXLordoftheWingsXx:**_ welp there go my rank pts 

Sure, a Kill-Death-Assist total of 0/8/1 wasn't your best performance, but hey! Flashtronaut was playing one of the best tank champions, but he wasn't absorbing any of the damage for you at all. The fucking dolt would stay at the back of formation during team fights, leaving you, their lovely marksman, out in the open! Why the hell was Kodzuken acting like your team had a reliable tank? 

_**Kodzuken:**_ YOU RANDOMS ARE SO DUMB THIS IS WHY I HATE PLAYING SOLO

 _ **Kodzuken:**_ i trusted you to use mina yet youre still trasH???????

 _ **Kodzuken:**_ thats why your winrates are fucking ugly 

_**Kodzuken:** _do yourself a favor and uninstall the damn fucking game you dunce

 _ **RavensInFlight:**_ LMAO HES PISSED

 _ **Flashtronaut:**_ lol lets just report that guy later 

_**xXLordoftheWingsxX:**_ like hell the system is gna do anything about it haha

 _ **Kodzuken:**_ fuck this lets just concede

Once he'd gotten the words out on chat, Kodzuken's champion was decimated by an enemy assassin’s ultimate. You were doing your best, trying to defend what's left of your base so you couldn't go ahead and save him yourself. _And_ your other three teammates were yet to respawn. 

_**Kodzuken:**_ FUCK YOU

 _ **genericusername:** _dont blame me for your own stupidity lol

The five seconds you spared typing that single reply came with the cost of what little chance you had left of turning this game around. While you were caught up in your own haze of annoyance, the enemy marksman took you out with just two skill shots. Your whole team had been wiped out, and the enemy had this match in the bag.

'DEFEAT' was flashed across your computer screen in blood red letters, and it took every ounce of self-control you had left just to keep yourself from flipping your desk out of frustration. You've had frustrating games like this in the past—several of them, really. The longer you played, the better you managed the post-game irritation. But why...why did it feel like you were about to keel over any second because of a heart attack? 

Your fingers were shaking with rage as you evened out your breathing. No. You were _not_ going to let some wannabe pro player punk get to you. It's not like he had any actual influence in your life, right? He was just another one of those assholes who were brave enough to say what they did 'cause they said it over the damn Internet. 

As if on cue, your phone started buzzing with a text notification. When you glanced at the time on the lockscreen, a groan tore its way from your lips when you'd realized you've been playing for a solid three hours. 

"Maybe I _should_ uninstall this stupid game," you grumbled, unlocking your phone hastily to check who the message was from. 

**Kenma [6:12 P.M.]**

Are you guys still up for karaoke later? Kuro won't stop nagging me about it...

Chuckling, you felt your frustration dissipate upon seeing Kenma's name flash on the screen. Thanks to your upperclassman, Kuroo Tetsurou, he'd managed to coax Kenma, who usually just kept to himself, into spending time with you and some of your classmates. You'd noticed that after class, he would either go straight home or stalk off to the gym without interacting with anyone else. Ever since, you've wanted to reach out to the guy. You were glad to know that his childhood friend shared the same sentiment, which made getting to know Kenma a lot easier than it would have, if Kuroo hadn't intervened. 

Besides, he was a cool guy. Calm and calculating, mysterious and reserved— _curious_ didn't even begin to describe how you felt about him. You often wondered what those amber eyes would look like if they were freed from his usually apathetic expression. You swore you've never seen Kenma crack a full-fledged smile even though you were already second years! 

But it was only the beginning of Spring. The school year was still long, and you had all the time in the world to get to know the enigma that was Kozume Kenma. It's nice that Kuroo told you he also had a knack for gaming. Maybe you could even invite him to team up with you in battle arena, too!

**You [6:15 P.M.]**

Yup! I'll meet you at the train station at 7 d(>_･ )ｸﾞｯ!


End file.
